leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hapu/Anime
Hapu debuted in That's Some Spicy Island Research!. She was first seen feeding a group of some Poni radishes (大根 ) that she had farmed. Later, she encountered and at her farm. Assuming Ash to be one of the radish thieves that had been stealing her crops lately, Hapu used her to battle his and won. Later, she saw Ash confronting s Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, the actual radish thieves. With her , Hapu easily defeated the grunts, but was interrupted when Plumeria arrived to take her subordinates with her. Afterwards, Hapu apologized to Ash for her earlier accusation, but refused his request to battle her. In Showdown on Poni Island!, after praying at the Ruins of Hope, Hapu watched as Mudsdale stepped on a branch, which became lodged in its hoof and caused it to go berserk. Ash and Pikachu were able to dislodge the branch with , which calmed Mudsdale down. As they walked, Ash revealed he wanted to challenge to a battle for his grand trial. Offended by this, Hapu had Mudsdale kick Ash and send him flying. She continued to chase after Ash before being stopped by . Hapu later refereed the between Ash and . During the battle, she began to reconsider her low opinion of Ash upon learning that he had personally trained with to help his overcome its fear of dirt. She then watched as Tapu Fini flew over them. In Evolving Research!, Hapu accompanied Ash, , and to Vast Poni Canyon during Sophocles's quest to evolve his . There, she watched them battle several of the resident wild Pokémon. In Run, Heroes, Run!, Hapu helped taste-test some of 's Poni radish-based dishes. In Memories in the Mist!, Hapu had Ash and the others help out at her Poni radish farm. When a mist caused by Tapu Fini filled the area, Ash, Mallow, and Lillie went missing. Worried they would be trapped in the mist forever, Hapu traveled to the Ruins of Hope and confronted Tapu Fini in an attempt to stop it. The spirit of Sofu, her deceased grandfather, appeared, revealing that Tapu Fini has accepted Hapu as the next Island Kahuna of Poni Island. After meeting back with the others, Hapu revealed she was made the next Kahuna and promised to have a grand trial with Ash after she properly received the Kahuna title through a ritual. In A Grand Debut!, Hapu performed the ritual with Tapu Fini and officially received the title of Island Kahuna. Later, she faced off against Ash in a grand trial, but was defeated. As a reward for his victory, Hapu presented Ash a box of type-specific Z-Crystals and allowed him to choose from one of them as his prize. As gratitude for his hard work, Ash let Pikachu make the choice for him, and he picked the Steelium Z. Later, as Ash and his classmates headed back home to Melemele Island, Hapu gave them some Poni radish as a parting gift before saying her farewells. In The Dealer of Destruction!, Hapu, her fellow Kahunas, and Lusamine helped reveal the Alola League to the public. In A High-Speed Awakening!, Hapu watched the Vikavolt race. Afterwards, Hapu gave Sophocles a Z-Ring as a reward for helping out the other contestants' Vikavolt when tried to capture them. In SM127, Hapu fought Gladion in the Poni Island grand trial and lost. In SM129, she appeared alongside her fellow Kahunas, acting as a referee during the Battle Royal round of the Manalo Conference. In SM131, Hapu refereed the fourth pair of first-round matches: one between Kiawe and Acerola, and the other between Gladion and Lillie. She reappeared in SM132, SM133, SM134, SM135, and SM136. Hapu/Anime/Character|Character Hapu/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Hapu/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors